


I Could Be Your Crush

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [87]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, Infatuation, M/M, google irl, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “We need more bing and google content. Please, you are our last hope... (this ship needs to be as popular as darkstache dammit!)”- puncakesss





	I Could Be Your Crush

Google sometimes wondered if Bing was really worth all the trouble he caused.

Bing took up time and resources and realistically provided little to the company in return. He simply did impulsive things that made absolutely no sense and continued to go about his lovely day without even a thought as to his potential primary objective. Google had never figured out what it actually was, since Bing didn’t talk about it.

Today, Bing was being even more intolerable than usual.

It had started with Bing clearly overheating in the kitchen, staring at Google and trying to reconfigure his processes until he had the guts to say something. It was glitchy.

“N-nice shell, G-Googs! Did you-your company p-pick it out for y-ou?”

It was a strange, backhanded comment that had made no sense and Bing seemed to briefly shut down when Google responded.

“You know perfectly well that my figure has customised. My face remains factory-made but changes have been applied to my chest, limbs, torso, posterior, and gen -“

Google cut himself short as he saw smoke leaking out of Bings chest cavity. He rolled his eyes, picking up a malfunctioning and smoking Bing and taking him to the Google room where he could be repaired. Again.

-

Bing woke up with his chest cavity wide open for the world to see, Google leaning over him with an almost blank expression. The usual. Bing felt like his heart had skipped a beat, or whatever the equivalent of that was. Having Google so... close to him was always a little shocking, but a pleasant surprise. He could hear Googles fans whiting quietly.

“Hmm. Your core systems seemed to disable momentarily when you came online. That will need to be addressed.”

“Whoa, dude, you’re all up in my...”

“I’m fixing you. Although looking through your system logs, I’ve been the only one to do any repairs recently. As in, you’ve only been malfunctioning around me. Rather coincidental.”

Bing whirred.

“Yeah, really weird, huh...?”

Not really. Bing knew exactly why he kept breaking around Google, and it wasn’t deliberate. It was just...

“I think I have a virus, dude.”

Googles hand paused inside Bings chest.

“What do you mean? Do you have diagnostics?”

“No, no, it’s different, it’s like... I’ve just been feeling really weird lately, like this - like, when I overhear and stuff? It’s like I feel sick.”

“You literally cannot get sick, Bing. I’ll do a full scan since you’re apparently incapable of running basic diagnostics.”

Google was shutting down Bing internally before Bing could put up much of a fight.

-

Three hours later and Google was still going over lines of code, logs, video footage, ‘memories’, any scrap of information to make Bing make sense. Any time he interacted with Google his system seemed to go wild. But there was no... bug or virus or anything of the sort.

All Google could do was theorise at this point, since Bings incompetence often made him experience things he should have by all rights been able to, not being human.

He searched for another hour. If someone seemed to get overheated, embarrassed, flustered, around one other person exclusively, what did that mean? What if someone attempts to tease the other person in jest? What if someone kept zooming in - no, staring - at the others chest? At their behind, at their lips?

One word kept popping up.

Crush.

The human phenomenon, not quite love, more like infatuation. A polite, romantic obsession. Hmm.

How could this be cured?

-

Bing powered back up, and Google was staring at him again. That was... that was never going to get old, was it?

“Alright, Bing. I think I’ve figured out the problem.”

“Oh. Uh. What’s your diagnosis, dude?”

Google cleared the throat he didn’t strictly have.

“It seems you have a strange human affliction mostly commonly known as Crush.”

Bing looked almost akin to terrified.

“I’m sorry to say there is no cure. Aside from literally wiping myself from your memory entirely, but that would take more time and effort than it’s worth. And there is no guarantee that you won’t immediately resume symptoms.”

Google wasn’t aware that Bings cheek plates were able to heat up to such a degree. Bing was radiating warmth.

“Well you didn’t have to put it so blunt, man. Like, I could have told you that.”

“And why didn’t you?”

“I was... y’know, it’s embarrassing...”

“Ah, yes. One of the most common symptoms. Well, luckily I have devised a plan to help you deal with this sad pain. After all, it’s not very good for productivity.”

Bing almost didn’t want to know what Google had in min until it was just happening.

Google was kissing Bing. Bing didn’t know why. He was, for all intents and purposes, frozen and yet still feeling every moment of it.

Googles lips were cool against his, the synthetic skin of a slightly different brand short circuited his nerve endings. He was overheating again but it was worth it because holy shit, Google was kissing him? What?!

Google pulled away after a few seconds, looking somewhat satisfied with himself.

“There. With any luck that should free up some processing power at least. Now you can merely recall this memory instead of trying to spend so much time imagining it. Let me know if you need tending to again.”

Oh no. Bing was going to need a lot more tending to to get Google off his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
